You're My Favorite
by Nony312
Summary: A vampire finds his next victim and plans on having fun with him. (This is a rewritten version of a oneshot I found with more added and proper grammar. I hope all who find this story enjoy like how I enjoyed the original. I just really wanted to see this story written better.)


**Kaito's POV (** _ **1:32 AM/Sat, July 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **)**_

While walking down the deserted street I soon started regretting taking this apparent short cut as I was now lost. Stopping I looked around my surroundings cautiously, feeling as though I was being watched.

"Hey, baby," a smooth male's voice rang in my right ear. I turned to my right to see who it was but there was no one there.

"Aren't you precious?" the voice spoke again to my left. I turned around but once again there was no one there.

"Perfect timing too." the voice spoke again from behind me as I froze not daring to turn around. ' _Am I going crazy?'_ I felt someone's hands on my cheeks bringing my head back as I felt his breath on my left ear.

"Why don't we have a little fun?" he asked. I felt my cheeks heating up. As I put my hand up to my ear he was gone. Turning around I found a male with stunning crimson red hair along with a matching pair of red eyes as he leaned against a wall that probably once was a building.

"What's wrong, baby? I could play with you all night. What do you say? I'll make you scream." he spoke with amusement as I backed away slowly before running from him. I ran down the street, I had to get away from him. I was stopped by him grabbing the back of my scarf and pulling me back into his warm body.

"Where do you think you're going?" the red head's voice asked as I felt him lean down towards my neck his warm breath ghosting over it causing me to shudder.

"Come on, baby, we're gonna have some fun. I'm gonna make you scream my name." he spoke seductively. My cheeks were heating up fast right now as his arm that wasn't holding my scarf snaked itself around me making its way to my chest holding me as I felt his breath get closer to my neck. His chin pushed down my scarf exposing the skin of my neck. Then I felt fangs sink into me. You'd think it would hurt being bit like this but it actually felt good, I had to hold back a moan as I felt him beginning to suck. My vision soon became blurry as I felt my consciousness fade away, and then everything went black.

 **-Time skip-**

I woke up groggy. Everything was fuzzy as my eyes adjusted. I sat up looking around to see I was in a room sitting on a bed. The bed frame, sheets and pillow were all black, the only source of color was the blood red blanket. At the color of the blanket I froze suddenly remembering everything.

"You're awake…" the red head's voice filled the room as I jumped and turned my head towards the source. He came out from the shadows of the slightly dark room into view now standing at the foot of the bed.

"S-stay away from me!" I commanded. He only chuckled as he crawled onto the bed with me. I pushed myself backwards but was soon stopped by the headboard of the bed as he approached me getting closer and closer by the second. Fear began pumping through my veins freezing me as he was basically on top of me now with his hand reaching out towards me. I shut my eyes tightly, my breathing becoming faster as I felt his cold hand on my left cheek and his thumb running along it gently caressing me. Slowly I opened my eyes to see him there, a large smirk plastered to his face as his lust filled ruby eyes looked me over. It was scary as hell but made me blush lightly. He let off a slight chuckle as he pushed my legs down and spread them out, making room for himself in between my legs. He got up closer planting his lips on my own.

I immediately threw my hands up to push him off me but he grabbed them pinning them on either side of my head. He broke the kiss as his smirk widened and his eyes darkened with lust. I was becoming uncomfortable under his predatory stare, my face heating up as the seconds pass. After a while of him staring at me I began to struggle which must've snapped him out of his daze because he started leaning down towards my neck. I felt his warm breath ghosting over the bite mark he left the last time he was this close to my neck. He seemingly yearned to bite me again so I started to freak out as he got closer and began using his chin to move my scarf out of the way. I started to struggle more.

"Get off me!" I growled struggling more but to no avail as I soon felt his sharp canines enter my neck in the same spot as last time. The pleasure moved through my body like waves as he began sucking my blood again. I let out a small moan before biting my lip to hide anymore that tried to escape. He released my neck, my breath coming out in short pants. He was starting to get to me and he hasn't really done anything yet. I hadn't even noticed the erection that started to show through my pants. Looking away my face bright red, I closed my eyes tightly wishing to open them and be back in my own room again and far away from this…' _vampire? But, that's impossible…right?!_ ' man as possible. He let go of my hands and grabbed my chin with his left hand making me look at him. I shuddered a bit seeing him lick my blood off his lips before he brought his face in sealing our lips together. I tried pushing him off as I felt his tongue wipe across my bottom lip. I froze biting down on my lip to keep him from getting his tongue in my mouth.

His right hand started stroking the bulge through my pants until I couldn't hold the moans in. As one escaped me he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. He continued stroking me through my pants drawing more moans from me, the pleasure was beginning to overwhelm me. After a few seconds my body began to scream for air my lungs needing oxygen. I tried to push him off again but he wouldn't budge, he just began palming me harder. The pleasure was too much and the lack of oxygen was making my vision blur. I was too weak to do anything as he finally broke the kiss. I began gasping for air filling my lungs hungrily.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" I shot a glare at him as he laughed a bit taking something off the black night stand to his right. He continued holding my chin in place now holding up a pill. _'He's not going to make me take that is he?!'_ I thought as he put it to my lips. I kept them shut.

"Take it…" he ordered. I refused shutting my mouth tighter. He noticed I didn't budge and got visibly irritated.

 _"_ Take this now or I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled as I froze in fear. I couldn't move I was petrified as he tried putting the pill in my mouth again. I wanted to open my mouth to avoid his rage but my lips wouldn't move. I felt tears form in my eyes _'Move, damn it move!'_ I screamed at myself. I could tell he was getting tired of waiting as his gaze on me softened a little.

"It's okay, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He gently spoke sighing in annoyance. He took his hand off my chin and brought it down to my pants cupping my bulge again. He started stroking me once more as I moaned quietly. He continued as my hands went to his arm holding it trying to get him to stop rubbing me, I was too weak though. As I let out another moan he leaned towards me.

"Just take the damn pill!" He hissed annoyed before nipping at my neck again. I felt a knot begin to form in my stomach as he rubbed me harder and bit a sensitive spot on my neck. I felt myself cum as I opened my mouth moaning loudly. He pulled back and put the pill in my mouth then handed me a glass of water he must've took off the night stand as well. He looked me dead in the eyes now.

"Swallow it!" He commanded. Shakily I brought the water to my lips drinking it. I swallowed the pill while downing the water. He smiled as he took the now empty cup from me.

"Open…" he commanded. I opened my mouth and once he saw that the pill was gone he patted my head.

"Good boy. Now get some sleep" and with that he left me panting on the bed still coming down from my climax blushing heavily and sweating. I was so confused but slowly began to feel drowsy _'What did I just take?'_ With that thought I was out like a light.

 **-Time skip-**

I woke up again unfortunately in the same room. I was still in the bed but felt colder than I had earlier. I looked down at myself and found I wasn't wearing any clothes and was currently naked my face heated up instantly. As I tried to cover myself I felt my hands being restricted. I looked up and found that they were tied to the bed with rope. _'…That's just great'_ Before I could think of a way to get out I felt eyes on me. I halted realizing that he was back in the room with me. I saw his crimson red hair and those dark red eyes with their predatory stare that made me extremely uncomfortable. He stepped out from the shadows with a smirk on his face and lusty eyes looking me over hungrily.

As he licked his lips I shivered knowing exactly what he was thinking and it made me want to cry. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I began to struggle the tears now flowing freely down my face. I shut my eyes in fear _'Someone please help me!'_ I thought as I heard him approach me. I froze and stopped struggling my eyes opening as I felt his cold hand run down my torso towards my man hood and wrapping around it. I let out a loud moan as the pleasure was off the charts. I was already beginning to pant and sweat and he only has me in a grip. Then he slowly ran his slender fingers up my shaft causing me to let out another loud moan as huge waves of pleasure ran through my body. I was already hard and practically putty in his hands.

"Looks like the pill is doing its job..." He spoke. I could hear the amusement in his voice while he began stroking me again. I let out another noisy moan and he laughed.

"What did you make me take?" I questioned weakly while taking short breaths.

"It was just a pleasure pill, it makes the pleasure you receive feel ten times stronger than it would without the pill." he explained while lightly stroking my dick as if to show me what he was saying was true. I moaned loudly again. But soon hissed shutting my eyes tight when he let go of my dick and pain rushed through my body.

"Oh and did I mention you have to climax at least five times to get it out of your system? It also gives you immense pain if you don't seek immediate pleasure from someone else!" He devilishly grinned ear to ear as I glanced at him in surprise. He chuckled again while I looked at him the pain only growing as I began to cry. His grin started fading into slight worry as he kissed me again wrapping his hand around my man hood once more. He began to pump me and the pain faded as the pleasure overwhelmed me and I began moaning again.

"That's better…" he spoke pumping me faster until I felt a familiar knot form in my stomach. I cried out in pleasure releasing all over his hand and my stomach. My face covered in sweat as my hair started to stick to my forehead while I panted heavily. I was so embarrassed.

"Wow. That was quick" he spoke making my face redder than before as he brought his hand to his face while locking eyes with me. He seductively licked the cum off his hand cleaning it off.

"You taste good" he mumbled licking the rest of the cum from his hand. I felt my face heating up more; I was probably the color of his hair right now. I looked away red-faced whilst he just laughed. The pain washed over me again and I clinched my eyes shut curling into a ball on my side turning away from him. He soon stopped laughing as he noticed the state I was in.

"That was fast. It doesn't give you any time to cool off…" he muttered seriously as I felt tears sting my eyes. I wanted the pain to go away it hurt so much. He sighed and rubbed my back a bit.

"It'll go away I promise. It will be over soon" he spoke gently. I heard and felt him getting onto the bed with me. I knew what was going to happen next as I let the tears fall silently. He pushed me onto my back and when I looked at him in fear I saw him looking a bit remorseful. _'Di-does he feel bad?'_ He kissed me gently before pulling away and opening the cap of a bottle I didn't know he had. He squirted a watery liquid onto his right hand some dripping onto my stomach.

"Open your legs" he spoke quietly. I kept them closed and he sighed.

"Must you be so difficult? Open your legs or do you not want the pain to go away?" The tears fell down my face more as I opened my legs. _'There goes my virginity'_ I thought as I felt his finger circle around my entrance before slowly entering me. It didn't hurt but it was a weird sensation. A second finger quickly followed this one and kinda hurt but I got used to it. But as a third entered, this one hurt like a bitch.

"Relax…it'll hurt less. Don't tense your muscles, just take a deep breath and relax." The red head spoke gently. I nodded taking deep breaths relaxing as the pain lessened. He smiled rubbing his fingers on my walls and curling them as he stretched me out going in many different directions. When he hit something inside of me I screamed out as he chuckled grinning ear to ear.

"Found it!" He announced victoriously hitting the spot again making me moan more. As he continued to probe my… _'whatever it was, pleasure button? I can't remember'_ as he kept hitting whatever inside me it made waves of pleasure rush through me. I watched him lean down bringing his face to my member and my breath hitched as he licked up the organ. A large moan escaped my throat while he took me in his mouth still thrusting his figures inside me. He matched the rhythm of his fingers with his mouth as I felt that knot forming inside my stomach again and let out a noisy moan while cumming into his mouth. He swallowed most of my seed though some pushed out either side of his mouth and trickled down his chin. He had another smirk on his face while I was again panting heavily having climaxed for the second or third time today. That takes a lot out of you and I was exhausted but knew it was far from over.

"Oh how cute. You came just by me fingering you. Well, I guess I did suck you too. We haven't even got to the good part and you already came twice. Not fair! What about me?" He pouted sarcastically as he made fun of me. When he pulled his fingers out I accidentally let a small whine escape. He raised an eyebrow while smirking at me _'..God_ _he is freaking hot!...Wait NO! Did I seriously just think that? It must be the pill!'_ I thought. He began unbuttoning his coat that looked like my own though it was black and red. He removed the red scarf and the black t-shirt he had on underneath then he began removing his black pants as I went bright red. I was going to lose my virginity to a vampire! He looked at me smirking as his pants were thrown off to the side followed by his gray boxers. I don't think my face could get any redder as I looked at his penis. There was no way I could fit him in me, he was freaking big.

"…You're fucking huge that's not going to fit!" I freaked out as he just laughed.

"Oh don't worry. I'll make it fit!" He said smirking before opening my legs. He opened the bottle that I'm guessing is lube and slathered it on his penis before I felt him brush up against my entrance. I started panicking.

"Stop! Please stop!" I squirmed trying to break free of the ropes he raised his eyebrows at me with a slight chuckle. I felt tears in my eyes again as I shut them tightly and they rolled down my cheeks onto the bedding beneath me.

"It's okay. Calm down. You're not a virgin are ya?" he asked while sniggering. I froze not wanting to answer his question. At my silence another fit of chuckles left his mouth, he must enjoy the fact that he'll be my first. He entered me without warning and the pain was massive as I let out a loud pain filled scream for he just fully sheathed himself inside me. If that doesn't spell painful I don't know what does. He stopped all motion as more tears fell to the bed. It hurt so bad.

"Please take it out, it's too big!" I begged while crying. _'Why would he care? I'm only here so he can have some "fun". God. I hate myself for listening to that guy at the party and taking that "shortcut" home.'_ More tears ran down my face as I felt warm breath fanning over my neck. I shuddered as I heard a small laugh in my right ear and a warm tongue on the shell of my ear.

"It'll get better I promise. I'll make you scream for more…" his voice spoke in a low seductive whisper making a chill run down my spine.

"Now relax and it will hurt less. And hurry it up I'm dying here, usually I'd just fuck someone as soon as I get them and drink them dry but I like you so I'll be gentle. Now take a deep breathe and relax and the pain will lessen. There is no way I'm pulling out, you're too fucking hot to do that. Don't make me wait too long, I'm impatient." he spoke gently in my ear. He moved down to nip and lick my neck. I tried taking a deep breath seeing that there was no way I was getting out of this. I might as well listen to him, I should be grateful he is giving me some time to adjust despite the fact that he's raping me. Doing as he had instructed I began relaxing the pain slowly diminish. I felt him smile against my neck as he slowly started to pull out. Pain hit me as I bit my lip and tensed.

"Stop tensing, calm down and breathe while I do the rest" he ordered in a seductive tone. I took another deep breath before relaxing once more as he moved again pushing in and pulling out slowly. He brushed up against _'...I think it's called a prostate?'_ and pleasure rushed through my body as I let out a small groan. He chuckled in my ear as he pulled out thrusting faster into the spot again. I groaned louder as he hit my prostate dead on. He chuckled again before picking up speed. I felt his weight disappear as he sat up and thrusted quicker into me.

My body was exploding with pleasure with each thrust moans spilling from my mouth and my face as red and hot as ever. I was completely under his control with the way I was tied and at his mercy as his speed quickened. More moans came from me as the pleasure was unbearable, it felt so good. More sweat began forming on me covering my body. I somehow heard him laugh huskily over my moaning.

"Open your eyes I want to see them!" he ordered seductively. A shiver ran down my spine as I slowly opened my eyes looking directly into his deep lust filled crimson orbs the predatory look still in his eyes and a smirk on his face. After about a minute he leaned down still thrusting into me and locked our lips together. He swallowed my moans as he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I didn't fight it, I was completely submitting to him. He smiled into the kiss and began sucking on my tongue. It was impossible to keep myself from moaning at this point, the pleasure was too much to ignore. The pill I had taken was working like a charm. I wanted to come right then and there. He broke the kiss leaving me out of breath then he stopped moving his hips. I gave him a confused look.

"Why... Why did you... stop?" I barely managed to breathe out the world practically spinning around me before the pain rushed into my veins. I winced closing my eyes and bit my lip from the pain. _'Shit!'_ It hurt like hell, my body was screaming in pain and I wanted to cry.

 **Akaito's POV**

I stopped moving hoping I could get the blue haired male to beg.

"Why... Why did you... stop?" He asked weakly between pants before his face quickly contorted to the look of extreme pain as he got teary eyed.

 _'…shit I forgot about the pill…'_ I thought.

"Please move! Don't stop dammit, make me scream. Fuck me senseless!" he shouted out in pain and on the brink of crying. That shocked me slightly as he laid there looking at me pleadingly with tears rolling down his face. He looked to be completely submitting to me and it made me harder than before. I had a great view of him with his legs open, his cock standing hard and leaking with precum, his hands pulled above his head as they were tied to my headboard and his cheeks bright red from embarrassment though he didn't hide his face from me. _'Fuck… never thought someone can be so.. so… I don't even know what to call it. All I know is I fucking love it. I'll be keeping him around for sure, no one has made me feel like this before'_ A smirk appeared on my face as I gave a slight thrust into him. He moaned lowly.

"Give it to me, Master." he moaned out _'Damn, the way he's talking is so cute'_ I began thrusting inside him at a quick pace while he moaned and whimpered loudly pulling on the rope and arching his back with his head thrown back.

"More, fuck me faster, harder! Please, Master!" He pleaded looking up at me teary eyed again. I felt all control snap at that moment hearing him beg like I wanted. I thrusted into him harder at an inhuman speed. _'Perks of being a vampire'_ I thought. His moans grew while he pulled on the ropes his blue eyes rolling back saliva running down his chin before his eyes tightly closed and he threw his head back again. I listened to the melody of his moans spilling from his mouth blending with the sound of skin slapping together while the bed was rocking under us. Everything was just so hot.

"Fuck _._ Ahn… yes, _fuck me, Master._ " he lustfully moaned while showing me his flushed face with his blue hair sticking to him now from the sweat. _'He is so fucking hot'_ The sight of him right now almost made me want to cum this instant.

"M-master... Ahhhah, Master! I'm gonna cum! Can I? Oh, let me cum!" he moaned. _'Jeez, he's even asking for permission to cum. Could he be any more hot right now?'_ I slowed my pace to keep him from cumming too early. I still need to hear him shout my name.

"You can once you scream my name." I spoke as he looked at me with a pained expression.

"I... ah.. God... I don't know your name." he moaned through pants. _'…That's right! I knew I forgot something.'_

"Master, I can't hold it much longer! Ooh! What's your name?!" he asked before I leaned down sealing our lips together. He kissed me back this time licking my bottom lip. I smirked opening my mouth letting his tongue in. Our tongues wrapped around each other and fought for a little before I started sucking on his tongue as he moaned while pressing into me. I brought my left hand behind his head deepening our kiss before I gripped his hair tightly and pulled it. He whimpered loudly as we continued kissing hard and I pulled his hair more. _'Someone likes having his hair pulled'_ I thought in amusement as I broke the kiss glancing at the saliva connecting our lips before it broke. He gave me a pleading look while breathing heavy and I smirked at him before leaning down to his left ear and biting it. He let out another whine as I chuckled.

"Tell me yours first…" I whispered into his ear.

"Kaito... hah, my name is Kaito!" He moaned and I smirked again.

"My name's Akaito, now scream it!" I demanded and with that I gave him a short kiss before rising off him a bit. I placed both of my hands on either side of his head and resumed my quick thrusts into him. He groaned some more and started panting.

"Ak-Akaito! I'm gonna-I can't hold it!" he screamed

"Cum for me Kaito." I purred to him as I thrusted hard and quickly into his pleasure point.

"AKAITO!" he screamed as he shot his cum all over his stomach. I felt his walls tightening around me as I continued thrusting. I couldn't hold back anymore. I groaned loudly as my cum shot inside him. After a few seconds I collapsed onto him panting heavily along with him. He was taking quiet short breaths as he came down from his climax, I was doing the same when I heard him let out a small whimper. He caught me off guard when he thrusted himself onto me a couple times. I let out a quiet moan before he repeated it over and over again causing more moans to escape me as I felt me cock starting to get hard again. _'What is he doing?...'_ I thought while Kaito continued thrusting himself on my now semi erect cock. I rose up and looked down at him

"What are... damn... what are you doing?" I asked as he kept at it.

"Fuck me again, Akaito. Don't stop. It hurts." he explained. _'Oh yeah. The damn pill. How do I keep forgetting?'_ I thought.

"Fuck meee!" He whined. I looked at him and snickered.

"Okay but only if you ask nicely." I cooed teasingly.

" **Fine** …. Please fuck me, Akaito." He then gave me puppy dog eyes and pouted. I stared back at him _'…Does he know how tempting he looks right now? Fuck, he keeps surprising me. There is no way I'm killing him after tonight, he's too much fun. I love it. He's so submissive. I'll have to make him mine, I mean he already is. But he will be mine fully, like, no one can touch him but me if they know what's good for them'_ I sat up straight with my fully erect cock still inside Kaito and gripped his hips tightly stopping him from fucking himself on me. He mewled and gave me an angry pout for stopping him. _'Yep. I'm definitely marking him as mine after this.'_

"Oh, I don't know, Kaito…" I spoke as he whined loudly

"Please, Akaito, it hurts and only you can make it stop." he cried in pain while looking at me. I froze after hearing that.

"What did you just say?" I asked. His cheeks went bright red as he started blushing again.

"Um..." he mumbled.

"Say it." I commanded as I tightened my grip on his hips no doubt leaving marks. He winced a bit and looked extremely embarrassed.

"O-only you can make me... feel g-good...only you can make... make the pain go away." he spoke and shyly looked away with his face flushing quickly.

"Is that so?" I asked watching him nod his face getting brighter.

"Please make the pain go away!" he yelled. I smirked slyly _'This one's my favorite~'_ I loosened my grip on his hips and started moving inside him as he let out a moan. I started slow making sure I just barely brushed against his prostate. He mewled again making me almost lose it and start fucking him as hard as I can, which would definitely hurt him bad.

"Come on, Master. Don't be so mean, do me hard." he spoke pleadingly _'Jeez, he is too much'_ I thought before speaking.

"You're going to be sore in the morning…" I warned.

"I-I don't care." He said out loud. "…as long as it was you who did it…" he muttered under his breath probably hoping I couldn't hear him. But I did and it made me smirk grow pretty wide.

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn yo-"

"Shut up and fuck me!" he yelled and interrupted me frustrated. Usually I don't obey orders but I'll make an exception for him. I began thrusting into him harder and picking up speed by the second. His moans increased and got louder as I continued slamming into him.

"Mmm, yes, Akaito! More, please give me more!" He moaned shamelessly while pulling at the ropes once more and arching his back with his mouth hanging open.

 **Akaito looked forward to having fun with his new found play toy while Kaito on the other hand would be extremely sore in the morning.**


End file.
